


In Tide of Time

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Times Tide [1]
Category: Folk Songs, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Operatic Metal
Genre: Epic Poem, F/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: A Minstrel invokes the tale that Hermione Granger told to her in pleading the Founders of Hogwarts to give them sanctuary in Hogwarts.





	In Tide of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandraSempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/gifts).



> Meant to be read as a song, or tune, whatever comes to your head.
> 
> Based on a Wallpaper that Sandra Sacra made me ages ago and is still my wallpaper as none has yet surpassed it.
> 
> Fancast:
> 
> Minstrel - Amy Lee  
> Hermione Granger - Emma Watson  
> Voldemort - Ralph Fiennes  
> Tom Riddle - Aiden Turner  
> Young Lady Ravenclaw - Natalie Dormer (I am not a GOT fan but she is so beautiful!)  
> Older Lady Ravenclaw - Cate Blanchett  
> Older Lady Hufflepuff - Dawn French  
> Younger Lady Hufflepuff - Jenna Coleman  
> Older Godric Gryffindor - Nick Brimble  
> Younger Godric Gryffindor - Jason Mamoa  
> Older Salazar Slytherin - Robert Carlyle  
> Younger Salazar Slytherin - Kit Harrington
> 
> Putting these here because this will be carried on and I do wish to explore the Founders more.
> 
>  

**On Tide of Time**

 

**Part I**

Lips cold as ice

Eyes ruby frost

Yet you hypnotise

You’re praises tune

Out the cost.

 

In dust you were made

As I

In hate you were conceived

Your trust never bade

Only yourself

Deceived

 

Only yourself deceived

 

** Chorus **

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

‘till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

 

Our hope on wings

Fly through the slings

Of arrows through the cloud

That hate’s arrow springs

On eternally

Eternally!

 

I watch as you descend

My heart I can’t defend

Your ebon cloud carries

You in

Harries you quick to my side

You watch as my emotions

I hide!

 

** CHORUS **

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

‘till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

Fighting through my tears

Righting the wrongs of your years

Exacting justice despite my fears

Smiting with the spears

 

Spears of hope, spears that heal

Spears of grace, spears of trust

Spears of might, spears that deal

My pain through to you, as I remember

 

You are dust… (I remember…)

You are dust… (I remember…)

You are dust… (I remember…)

 

** CHORUS **

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

‘till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

 

I stop, and I turn to see you behind me

My heart in my throat as you find me

You lift up your skeletal fingers touch me

Now I am breathing slow to calm me

You see a glint of gold between my breasts

You keep your gaze of blood on me

 

Wondering what it is you see that turns you

Believing that one touch of my skin burns you

Your eyes widened surprise as you

Sought what you found in me

 

The hour glass on disks of gold

Inscribed with runes, to make hearts bold

You curl the trinket in your grasp and use it

To pull me to you so we’re face to face

Nose to nose

Eye to eye

 

“Lets see if I can learn from my mistakes?”

“Lets say no and time is not a toy!”

“Lets see the past errors made crumble into flakes!”

“I say no, time is not errant boy!”

“Time has awarded you with a gift, one to change all hopeless things, that does not tempt you? Come, my dear, we have been fighting a battle neither can win. Time ticks on my friend.”

 

**PART II**

Ticky tock, ticky tock, ticky tock sounds like a backwards clock

tock ticky tock ticky tock ticky… Streams of time ready to flock

tickety tock, tickety tock, tickety tock… ships fly in about to dock

 

We are slung out of time.

A parody of a mime

Shadows forget to rhyme

 

I hit my head on landing; he falls beside me

No longer serpentine and poisonous

 

Not one to hunt and kill, not one to command several species…

To hate, scorn, derision, orders to drink our blood

 

Now we are in a flood

Of time’s tide

Give us sanctuary

A place to hide

 

I woke up in the middle of the forest

Covering eyes with my arm it’s the sun

Nothing!

Peace, quiet and a clear bright summer’s morn.

 

Nothing comes to hurt us, some will say we will prevail

Nothing comes to hunt us, some will say we’ll not fail.

 

** Chorus **

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

‘till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

 

 

**PART III**

Then I sat up and looked upon a man of fair face

I sat up and gazed on porcelain skin,

black curly hair, countenance so fair!

He moves in ways that grace, even the worst ruins

Then he opens his eyes, a wit in them rare

They’re dark as Whitby jet, as you can see

Calm flashing in their onyx tombs so lovely.

 

Then I watch as men carrying a cart walk through

The battle ought but now forgot

When I observe these are serfs of Middle time

Which made me wonder if we have committed a crime?

 

“Come on,” says one to his friend, “now he’ll be mad if the wooden ballasts are, not yet delivered him on time.”

“I do not like him, he makes my blood freeze in fear,” his companion said. “However, Lady Ravenclaw now there’s woman I’d like to…”

 

I gasp and gather my clues, for this cannot be right

We are in a time passed our own by 1000 years

I advance on the hateful one with growl prepared to fight,

To wake him and inform him of our plight

“Lady Ravenclaw,” his now perfect eye brow raises without fear.

“That is what I heard,” I replied with what I knew.

 

Then the weary-travelled self was now

Journeying with the delivery men

To end up who knows ken,

Not my companion nor I

Until I heard him sigh

Forlornly, I gazed up

The sight that met my eyes

Amazed

Bemused

Contradicted

Startled

Shocked

And

Frightened me in dizzy strides

For there the castle stood in the midst

Of nature’s hillsides

 

Turrets high, flags waving, white clouds fill the skies

There, in the valley stood four people

And Here, my lords and lieges, ladies all

My friend and I do beseech, implore and beg thee

My companion and I to remain here to dwell

For we’ve nowhere else to go to except hell!

** Chorus **

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

‘till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

 

The Lords and Ladies let us break bread

As long as we cautiously do tread

Here we remain for there’s no way back

We travelled too far on Times curvy track

 

There is a moral to this story

 

**Instrumental**

 

That is to seek not glory

 

For all we are

All we are

We are

 

All we can be

We can be

Can be

 

We will be

Will be

Be just

 

Be Just

 

Dust!

 

Our life is in your hands!


End file.
